transformers rescuebots songs
by Heatwaveismyrescuebot
Summary: The rescuebots and the burns family sing songs just for fun. Suggestions are welcome. :-)
1. Chapter 1

**(I fFelt like doing this** **)**

chase-fight song by Rachel platten **.**

 **Like asmall boat**

 **Onthe ocean**

 **sending big waves.**

 **Into motion.**

 **Like how asingle word**

 **Canmake a heart open.**

 **Imight only have one match.**

 **But Ican make an explosion.**

 **And all thosethings I didn't say**

 **Wrecking balls inside my brain,I will scream e'm loud tonight.**

 **Can you hear my voice this time?**

 **This is my fightsong!Take** **back my life song!**

 **ProveI'm alright song!**

 **Mypower's turned on!,starting right now I'll be strong!,I'll** **l play my fight song!**

 **And Idon't really care if nobody else believes!**

 **CauseI've still got a lot of fight left in me.**

 **Losingfriends and I'm chasing sleep.**

 **Everybody's worried about me.**

 **I'm in too ' i'm in too deep.**

 **Andit's been two years I miss my home.**

 **Butthere's a fire burning in my bones.**

 **I still believe. Yeah I still believe.**

 **And all those things I didn't say.**

 **Wrecking balls inside my brain.I will scream e'm loud tonight!**

 **Can you hear my voice this time?**

 **This is my fight song!,take back my life song!**

 **ProveI'm alright song!And I don't really care if nobody else belives**

 **My powers turned onstarting right now I'll be strong!**

 **I'll play my fightsong!and I really don't care if nobody else belives!**

 **CauseI've still got a lot of fight left in me!**

 **A lotof fight left in me**

 **Like asmall boat on the ocean.**

 **Sending big waves into motion.**

 **Like how a singleword,can make a heart open.**

 **Imight only have one match.**

 **But I can make an explosion.**

 **This is my back my life song.**

 **ProveI'm alright song!my powers turned on!Staring** **r right now I'll be strong!**

 **And Idon't really care if nobody else believes!**

 **CauseI've still got a lot of fight in me.**

 **Now Istill got a lot of fight in me.**

 **I'm surprised I put this for chase.)**


	2. awesome as I want to be

Suggested by jade Lawrence)

Bumblebee-awesome as I want to be, by rainbow rocks

 **hey!,hey!,hey!,hey!**

 **awesome as I want to be!**

 **Hey!,Hey!,Hey!,Hey!**

 **Awesome as Iwant to be!**

 **First you see meriding on a sonic boom**

 **Got my guitar shredding up the latest tune!**

 **Thereis nothing you can do to beat me!I'm so good that you can't defeat me!**

 **Yeah i'm awesome. Take caution!**

 **Watchout for me!I'm awesome as I want to be!**

 **Yeah!**

 **I'm awesome!take caution!**

 **Watch outfor me,I'm awesome as I want to be!**

 **Hey!,Hey!,Hey!,Hey!**

 **Stepaside you know your getting in my way**

 **Igot sick chops you never hope to play!**

 **When it comes to make music I'm the ruler**

 **You wish you could be 20 0/0 cooler**

 **YeahI'm awesome take caution!**

 **Watch outfor me! I'm awesome as I want to be!**

 **I'm awesome!take caution!**

 **Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I want to be!**

 **(Hope you enjoy it! :-)**


	3. centuries

centuries-by falloutboy,sung by blades

 **some legends are told,some turn to gust and to gold,**

 **But you willremember me!,remember me for centuries!**

 **Andjust one mistake,is all it will take**

 **We'll go down inhistory remember me for centuries,hey!,hey!,hey!**

 **Remember mefor centuries!**

 **Mummified my teenage dreams!no it's nothing wrong with me,the kids are all wrong!stories are all off,hevy metal broke my..SPARK!**

 **Come on,come on let me in**

 **The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints**

 **And this is for tonight**

 **Thought that you would feel**

 **I never meant for you to fix yourself**

 **Some legends are told,some turn to gust and to gold**

 **Buyou will remember me!,remember me for centuries!**

 **Andjust one mistake, is all it will take**

 **We'll go down in history,remember me for centuries!,Hey!,hey!,hey!**

 **Remember mefor centuries**

 **I can't stop til the whole world knows my name.**

 **Cause I was only born inside my dreams**

 **Until you die for me!,as long as there's a light**

 **My shadows over you**

 **Cause I am theopposite of amnesia!**

 **Your a cherry blossom and your about to bloom!you look so pretty but your gone so soon!**

 **Some legends are told,some turn to gustand to gold**

 **But you will remember me!, remember me for centuries!Hey!,hey!,hey**

 **Remember me for centuries**

 **And just one mistake, is all it will take**

 **We'll go down in history!,Remember me for centuries!, hey!,hey!,hey!**

 **Remember me for centuries**

 **We've been here forevere**

 **And here's the frozen fruit**

 **I could scream forever**

 **We are the poison youth**

 **Some legends are told, someturn to gust and to hold**

 **But you will remember me!,remember me for centuries!**

 **And just one mistake,is all it will take**

 **We'll go down in history!, remember me for centuries!hey!,hey!,hey!**

 **Remember me for centuries!**


	4. shut up and dance with me

**(Suggested by chaseismyrescuebot hope you enjoy it!)**

 **Shutup and dance - blurr**

 **don't you darelook back, keep youreyes on me,I said your holding back,she said "shut up and dance with me!"**

 **This woman is my destiny she said (oh,oh)"shut up and dance with me"**

 **We were victims of the night**

 **The chemical,physical kryptonite helpless to the bass And the fading light**

 **Oh we were boundto be together bound to get together**

 **She took my arm I don't know how it happened,we took the floor and she said,"oh don't you dare look back keep your eyes on me"**

 **I said "your holding back" she said "shut up and dance with me"**

 **This woman is my destiny she said,"oh oh,shut up and dance with me"**

 **A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,my discotheque,juliet teenage dream,I felt it in my chest as she looked at me,I knew we were bound to be together bound to get together**

 **She took my armI don't know how it happened,we took the floor and she said,"oh don't you dare look back keep your eyes on me"**

 **I said "your holding back" she said,"shut up and dance with me"**

 **This woman is my destiny she said,"oh oh,shut up and dance with me"**

 **Deep in her eyes,I think I see a future.**

 **I realize this is my last chance,she took my arm I don't know how it happened,we took the floor and she said,"oh don't you dare look back keep your eyes on me"**

 **I said "your holding back" she said "shut up and dance with me"**

 **This woman is my destiny she said "shut up and dance with me"**

 **"Don't you dare look back keep your eyes on me"**

 **I said "your holding back" she said "shut up and dance with me"**

 **This womanis my destiny she said,"oh oh,shut up and dance with me"**

 **Oh oh,shut up and dance with me**

 **Oh oh,shut up and dance with me**


	5. Comin in hot

**im doing my favorite song from Hollyw** **ood undead which is comin in hot. that song is awesomeness!if you are a hater of Hollywood undead I suggest you not read this c** **ha** **pter.**

 **Knoc** **kout - comin in hot**

 **If you** **got jack in your cup then raise it up**

 **If you ain't got enough go fill it up.**

 **I'm gonna chase this wiskey with patron,I want a girl on my lap and a jagerbomb,I'm comin in hot you heard I'm going to make it rain on the girl who serves me.**

 **I drink a fith of vodka till its gone,and if it feels so good then it can't be wrong.I'm comin in hot you heard we be taking shots and if not you nerdy.**

 **We only leave a pre party to party some more I'm already shitfaced before I walk in the girls rubbin on my leg I never met her now shes making her way to my gentlmen sword.**

 **Might be the drugs talking or the shots of these bitches look like models and they're ready to bone I'll take em back to my parents house we'll be home alone,slappin chicks and have em yelling like mccaulay culkin.**

 **She's tearing it up, yeah she's dancing her ass off this girls like a mac the way shes riding my laptop.I'm tryin to get my rocks off so don't try to cockblock.I'll grab my sawed off and blow your cock off**

 **You know we drink so much we gettin drunk for weeks,we drink so much goose we turn into geese,me and my crew flap a v through VIP these bitches play my skin like they're kenny G**

 **I'm gonna chase this wiskey with patron,I want a girl on my lap and a jagerbomb,I'm comin in hot you heard me,I'm going to make it rain on the girl who serves me.I drink a fith of vodka till its gone,and if it feels so good then it can't be wrong.I'm comin in hot you heard me,we be taking shots and if not you nerdy.**

 **If you got jack in your cup go raise it up,If you ain't got enough go fill it up,if youhad to much don't throw it up and if you ain't got shit,throw your hands up**

 **Get gone with it,there's nothing wrong with it,take shots,don't stop sing along with it,I wanna feel you bounce girl go up and down,take shots wont stop till I'm passin out**

 **Girl get down you can have more,and you can shake your hips around my man sword,you're gonna have to rock this house,I'm your let your sweat drip down on the dance floor.**

 **I ain't trying to go home with nolla,nola we can hit the dance floor when you wanna,wanna,girl you know you're feeling me so holla,holla,cause everyone compared to me is nada,nada**

 **Okay dawg this has gone on for way long,can't quit my day job till I play on K-rock,It's chaos!I'm in the club with my shades on,I'm about to smack that like I'm Akon**

 **I'm gonna chase this wiskeywith patron,I want a girl on my lap and a jagerbomb,I'm comin in hot you heard me,I'm going to make it rain on the girl who serves me.I drink a fith of vodka till its gone,and if it feels so good then it can't be wrong. I'm comin in hot you heard me,we be taking shots and if not you nerdy.**

 **If you got jack in your cup go raise it up,if you ain't got enough go fill it up,if you had too much don't throw it up,and if you ain't got shit throw your hands up**

 **If you got jack in your cup go raise it up,if you ain't got enough go fill it up,If you had too much don't throw it up, and if you ain't got shit throw your hands up**

 **I'm gonna chase this wiskeywith patron,I want a girl on my lap and a jagerbomb,I'm comin in hot you heard me,I'm going to make it rain on the girl who serves me.I drink a fith of vodka till its gone,and if it feels so good it can't be wrong.I'm comin in hot you heard me,we be taking shots and if not you nerdy**

 **If you got jack in your cup go raise it up**

 **If you ain't got enough go fill it up**

 **If you got jack in your cup go raise it up**

 **If you ain't got enough go fill it up**


	6. my past is not today

**this song was suggested by jade Lawrence (sorry if I couldn't get to it earlier.) Hope you enjoy it!**

 **My past is not today,sung byMegatron/Galvatron**

 **Power,was all I desired**

 **But all that grew inside me**

 **Was the darkness I acquired**

 **When I began to fall**

 **I lost the path ahead**

 **That's when your friendship found me**

 **And it lifted me instead**

 **Like a pheonix burning bright,in the sky**

 **I'll show there's another side of me,you can't deny**

 **I may not know what the future holds**

 **But hear me when I say,that my past does not define me**

 **Cause my past is not today**

 **Ambition,so what I believed**

 **Would be the only way to set me free**

 **But when it disappeared**

 **And I found myself alone**

 **That's when you came and got me**

 **And it felt like I was home**

 **Like a pheonix burning bright,in the sky**

 **I'll show there's another side of me,you can't deny**

 **I may not know what the future holds**

 **But hear me when I say that my past does not define me**

 **Cause my past is not today**


	7. Let the monster rise!

**I started listening to repo!the genetic opera its not that bad a** **ctually.I'm doing my favorite song(the only song I listened to)Let the monster song is very good.I'm doing Heatwave and fireheart for this one.**

 **Heatwave,bold Fireheart,Italics, rescuebots bold italics**

 **Let the monster rise -Sung by,Heatwave and Fireheart**

 **Didn'tI tell you not to go out,didn't I?**

 _You did,you did_

 **Didn't I say the world was cruel?,didn't I?** _  
_

 _You did, You did_

 ** _Then tell me how this happened tell me what I did wrong tell me why_**

 **Can we just go home fireheart and forget this dreadful night?**

 _Didn't you say you were ddifferent,didn't you_

 **I am, I am**

 _Say you aren't that person,say it_

 **I AM,I AM**

 _then tell me how to act dad,what to say dad,tell me why_

 _All you've ever told me every word is a lie!_

 _Didn't you say that you protect me,didn't you?_

 **I TRIED,I TRIED**

 _is that how you'd help me,is it?_

 **I TRIED,I TRIED!**

 _Don't help me anymore dad,you are dead dad in my eyes!_

 _Someone has replaced you dad,I HATE YOU GO AND DIE!_

 **DIDN'T I BUILD AHOUSE,A HOME,DIDN'T I?** _  
_

 **[ _You did,you did]_**

 **DIDN'T I RAISE YOU ALL ALONG DIDN'T I?**

 **[ _You did,You did]_**

 **THEN GALVATRON TOOK HER FROM ME STOLE MY FIREHEART,HE'S TO BLAME**

 **HAVE I FAILED MY DAUGHTER?!**

 **THEN LET THE FATHER DIE!**

 **AND LET THE MONSTER RISE!**

 **(Hope you enjoyed!pm or review if you have any ideas.)**


	8. Wild ones

**This song was sugges** **te** **d by f** **irenig** **hfireknightheatwave thanks f** **or the** **suggestion friend!enjoy!**

 **Song-wild ones,sung by - chaseand siren (Siren,bold,chase,italics)**

 **Hey,I heard you were a wild one**

 **If I took you home it'd be a homerun**

 **Show me how you'll do**

 **I want to shut down the club with you**

 **Hey I heard you like the wild ones**

 _I like crazy,foolish,stupid,party goin wild fists pumpin,music I might lose it_

 _Blast to the roof,thats how we do it_

 _I don't care the night,she don't care,we like almost dared the right five_

 _Readyto get poppin,aint no surprises_

 _Take me high,jumpin no doubts_

 _Surfing the crowds_

 _Said I gotta be the man,when they heading my van,might check that too!_

 _Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it,and y'all got lose lose_

 _After bottle,we all get bit and again tommorow gotta break loose because that's the motto_

 _Club shut down,I heard your supermodels_

 **Hey,I heard you were a wild one**

 **If I took you home it'd be a homerun**

 **Show me how you'll do**

 **I wanna shut down the club with you**

 **Hey I heard you liked the wild ones**

 _party rocker,foot show stomper,more shampoo_

 _Never one,club popper,get a hangover like too much vodka_

 _Can't see me with the binoculars,so cool_

 _No doubt by the end of the night got the clothes coming off_

 _Til I make that move somehow,someway_

 _Gotta raise the roof roof_

 _All black shades when the sun comes through_

 _Oh,its on like everything goes_

 _Stays right here,private show_

 _I like em untamed_

 _Don't tell me how_

 _Round up baby til the freak show_

 _What happens to that body,its a private show_

 _Stays right here,private show_

 _I like em untamed_

 _Don't tell me how pain_

 _Tell them this,bottoms up with the champagne_

 _My life,comin harder than we hit play_

 _Do you busy with the bail,were you insane_

 **Hey I heard you were a wild one**

 **If I took you home it'd be a home run**

 **Show me how you'll do**

 **I wanna shut the club down withyou**

 **Hey I heard you liked the wild ones**

 **Saddle me up and lets begin,I am a wild one**

 **I am a wild one break me in**

 **Saddle me up and lets begin,I am a wild one**

 **Tame me now,running with the wolves**

 **And I'm on the prowl**

 _Show you another side of me_

 _A side you would never thought you'd see_

 _Tell that body gotta make sure you have enough_

 _I can't lie wilds don't lie_

 ** _Hey I heard you were a wild one_**

 ** _If I took you home it'd be a home run_**

 ** _Show me how you'll do_**

 ** _I wanna shut the club down with you_**

 ** _Hey I heard you liked the wild ones_**

 ** _I am a wild one break me in_**

 ** _Saddle me up and lets begin I am a wild one_**

 ** _Tame me now,running with the wolves_**

 ** _And I'm on the prowl_**


	9. my little earthquake

**This song was sugges** **ted** **by fireknightheatwave thanks for the suggestion**

 **Song -my little earthquake, sung by,Heatwave**

 **Meet me at the Top of the world tonight**

 **So we can watch it fall**

 **Like we don't care at all**

 **You're just what I need a natrual disaster**

 **I want you to move me**

 **I wantyou to break me**

 **Your my little earthquake**

 **Oh,you make the earth shake**

 **Even when I can't be reached,oh you make your way to me**

 **My little earthquake**

 **Oh you take the pain away**

 **Even when I can't be reached**

 **Oh,you make your way to me**

 **My little earthquake**

 **Tell me all your secrets while the world divides,this is the last call**

 **So lets feel it all,stronger than fiction love is hard to fake take my hand and show me,all the things I can't see**

 **You're my little earthquake**

 **Oh,you make the earth shake**

 **Even when I can't be reached,you make your way to me**

 **My little earthquake**

 **Oh you take the pain away**

 **Even when I can't be reached**

 **Oh,you make your way to me**

 **My little earthquake**

 **If the ground gives way beneath our feet**

 **Will the destruction set us free**

 **I hear the sound I need whats unfinished inside of me**

 **You're my little earthquake**

 **Oh,you make the earth shake**

 **Even when I can't be reached, you break your way to me**

 **My little earthquake**

 **Oh you take the pain away**

 **Even when I can't be reached**

 **Oh,you make your way to me**

 **My little earthquake**

 **(I think I just had a heatwave x siren moment.)**


	10. Blow

**Blow sung by kesha sung by siren**

 **Back door cracked we don't need a key**

 **We get in for free**

 **No vip sleaze**

 **Drink that kool-aid**

 **Follow my lead,now you're one of us**

 **You're coming with me**

 **It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down**

 **This place about to-**

 **Tonight we're taking over,no ones getting out**

 **This place is about to blow**

 **Blow**

 **This place is about to blow**

 **Blow**

 **This place is about to blow**

 **Blow**

 **This place is about to blow**

 **Blow**

 **Now what?(what)**

 **We're taking control**

 **We get what we want**

 **Dirt and glitter cover the floor**

 **We're pretty and sick**

 **We're young and we're bored**

 **We do what you don't**

 **It's time to lose our mind and let the crazy out**

 **This place about to-**

 **Tonight we're taking names cause we don't mess around**

 **This place is about to blow**

 **Blow**

 **This place is about to blow**

 **Blow**

 **This place is about to blow**

 **Blow**

 **This place is abouto blowt**

 **Blow**

 **This place is about to-**

 **Go-go-go-go insane**

 **Go insane**

 **Throw some glitter make it rain**

 **Let me see them hands,let me see them hands**

 **We are taking over**

 **(Blow)**

 **Get used to it(blow)**

 **This place is about to BLOW!**

 **Blow**

 **This place is about to blow**

 **Blow**

 **This place is about to blow**

 **Blow**

 **This place is about to blow**

 **Blow**


End file.
